


russian roulette

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [41]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk inadvertently pushes, but it doesn’t matter, because Jaehwan was already falling anyway. All he can do now is just try not to cut himself too badly on that knife edge on the way down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	russian roulette

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** there’s parts of this fic that are vaguely dubcon. I wasn’t sure if I should warn for it, as it’s kind of... dubiously dubious consent, but I figured it’s better to be on the safe side.

“Another boring night,” Sungjae said. He stretched, a little, then looked towards the lightening horizon, squinting at it as they walked.  
  
“You know, the average citizen would consider walking around out in the open all night to be exciting and terrifying,” Sanghyuk said, his breath puffing out into the cold air as he spoke. His fingertips and his poor ears, the tip of his nose, were practically numb after spending the night outside, patrolling.   
  
Sungjae slid him an unimpressed look. “It was boring. Hours of you nerding out about Star Wars is boring, no matter where the conversation is taking place.”  
  
“I can only talk about soccer and the most recent Victoria’s Secret fashion show for so long, Sungjae,” Sanghyuk said.   
  
Sungjae shoved at his shoulder, and Sanghyuk shoved him back, laughing. Then they were falling against each other, Sungjae slinging his arm over Sanghyuk’s shoulders, grinning, their spirits lifting with the rising sun.  
  
Sungjae nuzzled against Sanghyuk’s ear and asked, “Can I go home with you?”  
  
Sanghyuk fought not to wince, going a little tense. He had slept with Sungjae a lot, and weirdly, had seemed to have gotten his fill. He still liked Sungjae, still wanted to hang out with him, but the desire to touch him like that had faded. Sanghyuk didn’t know _why_ , and he didn’t care to examine it too closely. Especially when he and Jaehwan were still a thing, and they’d been a thing for far longer than him and Sungjae had been a thing, and he still wasn’t bored of Jaehwan. “I’m tired, Jae,” he said.   
  
“You’ve said that every night for the last two weeks.” Sungjae pulled back, letting his arm slide off Sanghyuk’s shoulders. He had an odd look on his face, his smile twisting. “You can tell me that you don’t want to sleep with me anymore, you know,” he said, and Sanghyuk blushed.   
  
“I was trying to be tactful,” he muttered, and Sungjae laughed.  
  
“Nah, it’s fine. It was meant to just be something fun and short. If you’ve sufficiently gotten the urge out of your system, then that’s fine.” Sungjae scrubbed at the back of his own head with his hand, ruffling his hair. “Just don’t blame me for staring at your ass sometimes, and know that the offer’s still there.”  
  
“I might take you up on it, at some point in the future,” Sanghyuk said, and they weren’t empty words. “For now I’m— I don’t know. Like you said, I think I just— gotten the urge to sleep with you out of my system.” Sungjae nodded, seeming perfectly unbothered. “And you? Will there be any more incidents? Any more calling out my name during sex with Ilhoon?”  
  
“No,” Sungjae said, and the glare he gave Sanghyuk made Sanghyuk giggle. “I’ve— my curiosity has been sated.” He grinned, that sharp grin that Sanghyuk liked so much. “We had some good times. I don’t have anything to complain about.”  
  
Sanghyuk smiled, a soft, warm smile. “Thank you.”  
  
They walked in comfortable silence, their shoulders brushing from time to time. When they reached Sanghyuk’s car, Sanghyuk said, “I’ll give you a ride home?”  
  
He was already moving to unlock the passenger door when Sungjae shook his head. “No, I’ll walk,” he said.  
  
Sanghyuk blinked, feeling a little ashamed, for some reason. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sungjae said, already sauntering away. “Tonight’s your night off, right? Get some rest, I’ll see you the night after tomorrow.” He grinned over his shoulder and gave a little wave.  
  
Sanghyuk stood by his car, watching Sungjae walk jauntily away, and knew with a sinking sort of guilt that tonight he was going to go to see Jaehwan.  
  
——  
  
Jaehwan woke up slowly, not really sure what the time was. Then again, he rarely knew the time, as he eschewed clocks on the basis that there was no point in keeping track of time when one had forever to live. He groaned, and rolled over on the bed, pressing his face into the pillow. It _felt_ early, whatever that meant when one slept the day away. He could sense that the sun was down, at least, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be awake.  
  
But awake he was, and with that came the full control over his senses and he went still, as he realised that what had woken him up was the house wards very gently reacting to the presence of someone— someone non-vampire— in the house, which pointed to only one person. Once upon a time it would have pointed to two, but since Taekwoon had managed to get his way, there was only one human orbiting their dysfunctional little family unit.   
  
Jaehwan could have gone back to sleep, maybe, but he wanted to see this particular human. So he slid off the bed, stumbling with only half of his usual grace out of the bedroom. He was tired, damn it, glaring at the door frame like it was the wood’s fault that he brushed against it a bit harder than normal. He had a horrible habit of staying awake longer than he should do in the winter, just because he could. It took the sting away from the early mornings that came in the summer.   
  
Sanghyuk was sitting on his couch, a heavy looking book open on his lap. He’d lit a single candle to help him see by, and to Jaehwan’s eyes it was glaringly bright.   
  
Sanghyuk looked up when he heard Jaehwan bang against the doorframe of the hallway and mutter a heartfelt curse. He was dressed in worn jeans and a soft looking sweater, presumably protection against the coldness of Jaehwan’s house. His feet were clad in socks which had a pattern of dancing Christmas trees on them, his legs curled up underneath him, so that he was tucked into the corner against the arm.   
  
“Good morning,” Sanghyuk said, lips twitching.   
  
Jaehwan just grunted at him. He was standing in entrance of the hall, staring, transfixed. Sometimes he thought he got used to it, the way Sanghyuk had grown, matured, and then there were times, more often, where it just whacked him over the head and left him reeling. He’d never expected _this_ when he’d first laid eyes on the painfully awkward virgin teenage boy, who had been desperate for the approval of his mentors, as fucked up as they were. But then, Jaehwan acknowledged, nearly a year had passed since then, and humans tended to age faster than vampires like that.  
  
He brushed that thought away. He didn’t want to think about it.  
  
“Well, you’re a ray of sunshine,” Sanghyuk muttered, looking down at his book. He flicked a page, but he didn’t seem like he was really reading it, merely looking through for something of interest. It was one of the many tomes that Jaehwan had inherited from his master, a history of some long dead ancient people. Jaehwan had little interest in the past of his own timeline, never mind the past of societies that he’d never interacted with, so he hadn’t even taken it down from the shelf in a good century or so. Sanghyuk had been picking through his books of late, taking them away and then bringing them back with a regularity that Jaehwan had to give him credit for. He may not read the books but he wouldn’t like anyone, not even Sanghyuk, stealing them from him.   
  
“I am,” Jaehwan insisted, baring his teeth in a futile attempt at being intimidating. “I’m sunshine personified. Do you mean to say that vampires can’t be sunshine? A bit speciest, isn’t it?”  
  
“Don’t make words up,” Sanghyuk said absently, seeming to barely even be listening to him.  
  
Jaehwan snarled. “Am not making up words.”  
  
“If you’re tired, you should go back to bed,” Sanghyuk said. “The sun only set any hour ago.”  
  
Jaehwan sighed. He came over and flopped down onto the couch next to Sanghyuk, staring dully at the book. He could feel Sanghyuk’s eyes on him, but he didn’t look up. Once upon a time Sanghyuk was too terrified to look into his eyes. Jaehwan missed that on days where he was struggling to keep up with the word games. “How do you know I’m tired?”  
  
“You’re grumpy as fuck,” Sanghyuk said in a low voice. “And you’re talking in sentence fragments.” Jaehwan glanced up and Sanghyuk waggled a finger at him. “It wouldn’t do for a scary vampire to start forgetting his grammar.”  
  
Jaehwan grabbed his wrist because the waggling finger was annoying him. “Why are you here? To steal another book from me?” he asked, bringing his tired gaze up to meet Sanghyuk’s. “It’s a bit early for— for fornication, after all.”  
  
There was something strange in Sanghyuk’s eyes, and Jaehwan hated hated _hated_ how he still couldn’t always read him. He didn’t even have forever for this, he had to learn _now_ or else it would slip away from— no, no, don’t think about that.  
  
He tore his gaze away from Sanghyuk, feeling confused and disorientated. He wanted to go back to bed. This vulnerability in front of his human schtick was getting old.   
  
“No,” Sanghyuk said softly. “I didn’t come just to borrow another book, or to have sex.”  
  
“Then why are you here, love?” Jaehwan asked, exasperation and genuine curiosity exactly equal in his voice.   
  
“I just came to visit,” Sanghyuk said, then added, “you idiot,” as if there was only too much he could take before he had to ruin the moment.   
  
“Do— do you want me to go get Wonshik? He’s still sleeping.”  
  
Sanghyuk gave him a strange look. “No, I came to visit _you_."  
  
“Oh,” said Jaehwan. He hadn’t expected that. Sanghyuk never just came to visit him, not anymore. He always had some other reason, a ruse for why he was standing in Jaehwan’s living room. He was here for sex, to take a book, to chat with Wonshik and Hongbin, he needed to contact Hakyeon and couldn’t. Never simple, never straightforward, never just purely _Jaehwan_.  
  
Sanghyuk sighed and moved the book out of the way, shifting so that he could lay against Jaehwan’s side, head against Jaehwan’s shoulder. He was a bit tall for it now, and wasn’t that just the cherry on top of Jaehwan’s loving a human cake, but he managed to fold himself in. Jaehwan wrapped an arm around his shoulders tentatively before slipping it down lower so that he could feel the rise and fall of Sanghyuk’s rib cage. He was cold despite the sweater and Jaehwan turned his temperature up a few degrees almost without thinking about it. Sanghyuk made a soft noise and pressed in closer.  
  
“You never come to just _see_ me,” he said, resting his chin on Sanghyuk’s head.  
  
“Not true,” Sanghyuk mumbled. “I come to just see you a lot.”  
  
Jaehwan laughed. “You’re the strangest creature I’ve ever met.”  
  
Sanghyuk snorted. “Does this include the multitude of vampires, because if so, I’m offended.”  
  
“Definitely,” Jaehwan said. “You’re stranger than all of them. You’re stranger than Taekwoon. Stranger than Crazy. You never make any sense, you blow hot and cold faster than I can blink. How’s a man supposed to hold onto his heart with you around?”  
  
Sanghyuk’s eyes widened just a fraction, but Jaehwan could _see_ it. He took a perverse sort of satisfaction out of it. Sanghyuk sat back, separating their bodies. He shivered but knocked Jaehwan’s hand away when he tried to pull him back into his warmth.   
  
“ _You_ never make any sense when you’re tired,” Sanghyuk muttered.   
  
“There you go again,” Jaehwan sighed. This time he didn’t let Sanghyuk pull away or protest as he pulled him back against his body, laying down against the arm of the couch and pulling Sanghyuk down on top of him, until they were reclining comfortably, Sanghyuk’s head on his chest.   
  
Apparently content to be normal for at least a minute, Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s waist and let himself fall into the warmth, turning his face up to the soft kisses that Jaehwan impulsively started pressing to his hair, forehead, eyelids. When he kissed Sanghyuk’s nose, he laughed, the noise bubbling up in his chest and making Jaehwan smile like a loon.   
  
“I never promised to make sense,” Sanghyuk said.  
  
“Neither did I,” Jaehwan pointed out. “In fact, I remember quite distinctly that I only ever made one promise to you.”  
  
Sanghyuk stared at him with dark, intent eyes, chin resting on Jaehwan’s breast bone. “Yeah,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper, his breath puffing lightly against Jaehwan’s skin. “You only ever promised to make me feel good.”  
  
“Have I succeeded in that?” Jaehwan murmured.   
  
“Sometimes,” Sanghyuk said. “When you aren’t being a horrid asshole.”  
  
Jaehwan winced dramatically, sighing heavily. “I’ve been good lately, have I not? Do I not deserve some acknowledgement for that?”  
  
He had been good. He hadn’t made any comments about Sanghyuk smelling like his partner, the little lovebites on his pretty skin left by teeth other than his own. He’d gotten good at swallowing it down, gritting his teeth against the jealousy and anger. Surely it counted for something. Even if Sanghyuk didn’t know it was happening.  
  
Jaehwan wanted to suffocate himself with a pillow.   
  
“You don’t get points for acting the way you _should_ be acting, Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk said, lips curved slightly in somewhat patronizing amusement.  
  
Jaehwan sniffed. “I should.”  
  
Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and let his cheek rest against Jaehwan’s chest. His fingertips were idly running up and down Jaehwan’s arm. It was nice, holding Sanghyuk in his arms, his weight all along Jaehwan’s body. Jaehwan loved the sound of his heartbeat, his breathing. It was comforting, even if it made his chest ache.   
  
“I wanted to talk to you about that, actually,” Sanghyuk murmured, his fingertips not stilling.  
  
Jaehwan felt himself go a bit tense. Had Sanghyuk noticed something, something in Jaehwan’s behaviour? He shouldn’t— perhaps this was too much— he shouldn’t be _cuddling_ , for fuck’s sake, what was he thinking—  
  
“I don’t think I’m going to be sleeping with Sungjae anymore,” Sanghyuk continued, and Jaehwan felt like he might melt into the couch. That would surely ruin the velvet. “I mean, we might still hook up on occasion, but I don’t think it’s going to be a regular thing anymore.”  
  
“Why?” Jaehwan asked, slightly suspicious.  
  
Sanghyuk shrugged as best he could in his position. “It’s just run its course. These things burn out. I still like him, we’re still friends.”  
  
“You got bored,” Jaehwan said softly, throwing it out there with something akin to hope.  
  
Sanghyuk paused. “Maybe.”  
  
Another pause. “You’re not bored with me,” Jaehwan said, unable to keep the smugness from his voice.  
  
Sanghyuk raised his head to glare at Jaehwan. “Don’t start.”  
  
Jaehwan grinned at him, feeling pleased regardless. “Too late,” he said happily.  
  
“Someone needs to do something about that big head of yours,” Sanghyuk said with a sigh. “Don’t be too pleased— I’ve had other offers, here and there, and so just because I won’t be with Sungjae regularly doesn’t mean I won’t possibly be exercising my freedom elsewhere.” He gave Jaehwan a speaking glance, daring him to object.  
  
Jaehwan’s visceral reaction was to clutch Sanghyuk nearer and claim him, somehow, so he’d never wander again. But he couldn’t do that. As Sanghyuk had said quite some time ago, if Jaehwan laid claim on Sanghyuk, then Sanghyuk could lay claim on him. And Jaehwan rather felt Sanghyuk already had more claim on him than he had any right to. He didn’t want to give Sanghyuk any more of himself.   
  
So instead, he said, “Of course,” and took comfort in the knowledge that no matter who Sanghyuk decided to sleep with, he’d always come back. Jaehwan knew this, just as he knew the sun would rise in the East. No human would ever be able to maintain Sanghyuk’s interest. Maybe if Jaehwan fucked him well enough, sated him, he would stop his wandering. One could hope.  
  
“I might even let someone else fuck me, instead of the other way around,” Sanghyuk said, and now it was clear he was just trying to rile Jaehwan up. Trial by fire. As if Jaehwan wasn’t already burning.  
  
“No one will ever be as good as I am at it,” Jaehwan whispered, voice unintentionally intense, and Sanghyuk snorted.   
  
“There’s that giant ego again,” he said.   
  
“You know it’s true.”  
  
“I don’t actually, since you’re the only one I’ve ever been with that way,” Sanghyuk pointed out. “And Sungjae is the only one I’ve been with the other way.”  
  
Jaehwan grunted, slightly surly now. He was too tired for this. He was proud of his sexual prowess, Sanghyuk needed to appreciate it more. Needed to appreciate Jaehwan more.  
  
He shut that line of thought down.  
  
“I’d like to do it with you,” Sanghyuk announced, suddenly.   
  
Jaehwan blinked, chuckling a little at first, then outright laughing. Sanghyuk pinched him. “We do it all the time,” Jaehwan said, waggling his eyebrows. “But I’ll oblige you happily, love. Just let me wake up a bit more.”  
  
“I meant— I want us to swap,” Sanghyuk said, looking at Jaehwan intently. “I want to fuck you. Just once. Can I?”  
  
Jaehwan’s mouth dropped open slightly, and if he’d needed to breathe, his breath would have hitched just then.   
  
He had to admit he’d been curious, ever since he realized Sanghyuk was the one fucking Sungjae, not the other way around. But he had never really entertained the thought of it actually happening between them, for a multitude of reasons. The main reason being that it just felt too vulnerable. And Jaehwan had been having enough trouble holding himself together during sex with Sanghyuk of late, trying not to act too much like the fucking besotted fool he was. He’d gotten better at it, but he rather thought that if he had Sanghyuk on top of him, _inside_ him, it would be too hard.   
  
“No,” Jaehwan said, and it came out a little choked. “No, you may not.”  
  
Sanghyuk pouted. “Are you sure? I’ve had lots of practice, I think I’m pretty good at it.”  
  
Jaehwan made a garbled noise, and said, “I rather doubt that.” He tried to make his voice sound derisive, but he just sounded flustered.   
  
“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk murmured, eyes going hooded, “I really want to. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.”  
  
“You have?” Jaehwan asked, voice strangled. He wondered if Sanghyuk had been thinking of him during sex with Sungjae. The thought made his stomach swoop.   
  
“Yes, for a while now. I don’t want to push you into it, if you really don’t want to do it,” Sanghyuk said, with a raw honesty that burned Jaehwan, “because I want you to enjoy it too, but— yeah.”  
  
Jaehwan swallowed, finding his body definitely wanted.   
  
Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, Jaehwan thought to himself. Maybe it would even be easier. All he’d have to do is lie there.   
  
“I’m— I’m interested,” Jaehwan said, and Sanghyuk’s face lit up. “I— maybe? Yes? Yes. Okay.”  
  
Sanghyuk raised himself up, so he could hover above Jaehwan’s body, his face very close to Jaehwan’s. “Are you sure?”  
  
No, Jaehwan thought. “Yes,” his traitorous mouth said.   
  
Sanghyuk kissed that traitorous mouth, then, and Jaehwan hated himself for how he melted into it, hated how he could deny Sanghyuk nothing.  
  
——  
  
They moved to Jaehwan’s bedroom for this particular venture. Jaehwan said it was to save the upholstery on his couch, but even if he hadn’t insisted on it, Sanghyuk would have. Not because he cared about Jaehwan’s godawful furniture, but because them fucking in the living room had a high chance of being walked in on. Sanghyuk loved Wonshik enough to not want to put him through that.   
  
Usually when they were heading for bed, Jaehwan would press against him, kiss him fervently, but this time Jaehwan was oddly fidgety, standing just within arm’s reach awkwardly.   
  
Sanghyuk went to him, wrapped an arm around Jaehwan’s lower back, tugging him nearer. “You seem unhappy,” Sanghyuk said.  
  
Jaehwan heaved a heavy sigh. “It’s been a long time, since I’ve let anyone— it’s been a long time.”  
  
“Are you—” Sanghyuk started, and felt his mouth curving up into a smile. “Are you _nervous_?”  
  
Jaehwan gave him an unreadable look, before finally saying, “No.” He slid his hands up Sanghyuk’s chest, until he was wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck, arching up to kiss him.   
  
Sanghyuk knew that was Jaehwan code for _stop talking now, please_ , and he smiled into the kiss.   
  
Jaehwan was usually the one to take the lead with these things, but this time it seemed he was deferring to Sanghyuk. He let Sanghyuk maneuver them to the bed, let Sanghyuk gently lay him down on the soft covers. It sent a thrill through Sanghyuk, to have a vampire giving himself up to him, especially one as old as Jaehwan.  
  
Sanghyuk hadn’t been lying, when he said he’d been thinking about this. He liked Jaehwan fucking him, liked it too much, probably, but he was curious, wanted to know what it would be like to fuck Jaehwan. But he hadn’t wanted to ask too soon, since they’d been sort of building their camaraderie back up. It wasn’t really— it wasn’t what it had been before. But they were doing okay.   
  
Sanghyuk carefully lowered himself over Jaehwan’s body, resumed their kiss, keeping it slow and deep. He didn’t really think he was going to wow Jaehwan with his skills as a lover per se, but he did want Jaehwan to enjoy it. He had some pride, after all.   
  
When Sanghyuk finally pulled away, eyes searching, he asked, “Are you alright?”  
  
Jaehwan tipped his head to the side, avoiding his eyes. “I knew you were only here for sex,” he said, heaving out a put upon sigh.   
  
“We can stop,” Sanghyuk said, “if you don’t want—”  
  
“I want,” Jaehwan said, and he started pulling at the hem of Sanghyuk’s sweater.   
  
Sanghyuk let Jaehwan tug his sweater off him, and then Sanghyuk did the same to Jaehwan’s shirt, revealing a lovely expanse of smooth pale vampire skin. He was so pretty, Sanghyuk really liked the narrowness of his shoulders, his waist. Usually, Jaehwan didn’t sit still long enough for Sanghyuk to do much, but today it was Sanghyuk’s show, apparently. So he pressed his mouth to Jaehwan’s sternum, noting the lack of a heartbeat under his lips. He kissed his way down Jaehwan’s chest, over his stomach, that sweet little patch of skin between his navel and the waistband of his sweatpants. The outline of Jaehwan’s cock in his sweats was pretty distinct; he wasn’t fully hard, but he was getting there.   
  
Instead of tugging Jaehwan’s sweats off immediately, Sanghyuk mouthed at his cock through the fabric, feeling how hot he was even through the cotton. Jaehwan gave a low, ragged moan that he cut off quickly. Sanghyuk had to fight not to smile.  
  
He slid off the bed, and Jaehwan blinked at him. “Just getting the lube,” he said, and Jaehwan closed his eyes, made a vague motion towards the nightstand.  
  
When Sanghyuk opened the nightstand’s drawer, he saw that Jaehwan had recently restocked his lube. Sanghyuk thought it was a bit excessive, and optimistic, but it never hurt to be prepared, he supposed. He plucked one of the bottles out, and brought it back to the bed with him.   
  
He put his hands on Jaehwan’s waistband, and Jaehwan obligingly lifted his hips so Sanghyuk could tug his sweatpants down and off. Then Jaehwan was laying naked on his navy sheets, and it took Sanghyuk’s breath away for a moment. It was times like this, when putting up with Jaehwan’s assholery was just so worth it.   
  
“Not to stroke your already over inflated ego, but you’re very beautiful like this,” Sanghyuk said, and he saw Jaehwan relax, slightly, into the mattress. Fuck, maybe he _was_ nervous. The idea of Jaehwan feeling nervous was so foreign to Sanghyuk. He was a vampire, could snap Sanghyuk like a twig, why should he be nervous.   
  
“I’m a priceless work of art,” Jaehwan said, tone playful, but there was something in his eyes that spoke of bravado.   
  
“We can stop,” Sanghyuk said, and the bravado flickered.   
  
“I don’t need to stop,” Jaehwan said. He shifted, spreading his legs a bit, and it made Sanghyuk’s mouth go dry. He moved to kneel between Jaehwan’s legs, popping open the cap on the lube and coating the fingers of his right hand with it.   
  
“Well, tell me if I hurt you, at least,” Sanghyuk said. Before Jaehwan could respond, Sanghyuk was slowly, carefully, slipping a finger into Jaehwan, who immediately tensed up, inhaling sharply. “Jaehwan.”  
  
Jaehwan squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his hips up, just slightly. “Another.”  
  
Sanghyuk obeyed, mouth twisting as he pushed a second finger in beside the first. Jaehwan gave a soft, broken, “ _Ah_ ,” fangs slipping out.   
  
After that, Sanghyuk went slowly, pumping his fingers in and out carefully, scissoring only after Jaehwan had relaxed some. It was odd; with Sungjae Sanghyuk had never minded being rough, had rushed and fucked into Sungjae hard. But for some reason his instinct now was to be gentle with Jaehwan. Which was ridiculous, as Jaehwan was a vampire. Maybe it was just because he was slimmer than Sungjae, had some air of fragility about him.   
  
Jaehwan was sweating, the moisture shining on his chest and stomach, making his hair stick to his forehead. His cock was fully hard now, the tip flushed pink prettily. He hadn’t opened his eyes, and his hands were clenched in the sheets. There was a hitch in his brow, a wrinkle Sanghyuk wanted to smooth out.  
  
“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk murmured, and he crooked his fingers inside Jaehwan, making Jaehwan give a surprised little cry, eyes fluttering open. “Can I—”  
  
“Yes,” Jaehwan said. His voice was a bit breathless, and wasn’t that odd, since he had no breath to lose. “Yes.”   
  
Sanghyuk pulled his fingers out carefully, and even so, Jaehwan still whimpered. Sanghyuk wondered how long it had been since Jaehwan has last been in this position, and who it had been with. Probably several decades ago, and with Taekwoon, which was an odd thought. Maybe that was why Jaehwan had some reservations. Sanghyuk had always got the impression that Taekwoon had been a bit too rough about it.   
  
Sanghyuk undid his jeans and shimmied out of them a bit awkwardly, and the sight seemed to amuse Jaehwan, a little. “Need help?” he asked.  
  
Sanghyuk shot him a look, and kicked the jeans away impatiently so they slid to the floor. “No,” he grumbled. Then he was grabbing the backs of Jaehwan’s knees, pulling him nearer and slotting their bodies together nicely. Jaehwan’s eyes widened a bit at the manhandling.   
  
It was so odd, to have Jaehwan in this position, belly up and soft looking, his legs loosely around Sanghyuk’s hips. It went to Sanghyuk’s head a bit, and he grasped his cock, fully hard, precome at the tip. He leaned forward, bracing his free hand by Jaehwan’s shoulder, and pressed the head of his cock against Jaehwan’s entrance. He watched Jaehwan’s face closely as he began to push forward, intending to stop if Jaehwan looked like he was hurting.   
  
Jaehwan’s hands came up, lightning fast, to hold onto Sanghyuk’s shoulders, and he seemed captivated by Sanghyuk’s gaze, unable to look away, like he was mesmerized. His mouth was slightly slack, the tips of his fangs barely visible.   
  
Sanghyuk was glad for all the prep he’d done, because he slid inside Jaehwan smoothly, if a bit slowly. When he was buried to the base Jaehwan’s eyes fluttered shut, and Sanghyuk could feel him trembling. He rested a hand on Jaehwan’s thigh, steadying him.   
  
“Am I hurting you?” Sanghyuk asked softly, eyes roving over Jaehwan’s face, the closed eyes, the hitched brows.   
  
It took Jaehwan a moment, but then he gave a very soft, "No."  
  
Sanghyuk pulled out a bit, then rolled his hips forward again, and Jaehwan gasped. “Are you sure?” he whispered.   
  
He thrust again, and the hitch between Jaehwan’s eyebrows grew deeper. Jaehwan mouthed his name, but there was no sound, just his lips forming the word _Sanghyuk_ , like he was afraid to draw in breath to speak.  
  
“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
Jaehwan drew in a shuddering breath, and Sanghyuk felt it. “Were you this fussy with your silly little hunting partner?” Jaehwan asked, his teeth slightly gritted. “You’re not hurting me, now _move_.”  
  
Sanghyuk squinted at him, but Jaehwan’s eyes were still closed, so he didn’t see it. He obliged him though and began a familiar rhythm, dropping down to press his mouth to Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan was so much warmer than Sungjae, and he tasted so different, felt so different, his skin smooth and sparking under Sanghyuk’s fingertips.   
  
Jaewan was tense as a coiled spring, moving slightly to meet Sanghyuk’s hips in very controlled little movements. His fingertips were digging slightly into Sanghyuk’s shoulders, nails pressing crescents into Sanghyuk’s skin. He was still trembling.  
  
Sanghyuk nipped at Jaehwan’s bottom lip, and Jaehwan groaned, twisting his head away and pressing his forehead to the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck.   
  
“Faster,” he whispered, breath hot against Sanghyuk’s skin. Sanghyuk pressed his mouth to Jaehwan’s hair, and moved faster, snapping his hips forward a bit harder, but he could never match a vampire’s pace, he knew.   
  
He also knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with Jaehwan wrapping his legs around his waist, drawing him in deeper, Jaehwan clutching onto him like he needed grounding.   
  
He wished he could see Jaehwan’s face.  
  
Sanghyuk tried to pull back, but Jaehwan held him close, kept his face against the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck, his breath shuddering out. So Sanghyuk reached between their bodies, grasping Jaehwan’s cock, and Jaehwan gave a little cry, his nails pressing into Sanghyuk’s skin harder.  
  
Sanghyuk stroked his hand over Jaehwan’s cock in time with his thrusts, knowing how Jaehwan liked that, if nothing else. He tried to angle his hips just so, and Jaehwan was making little noises, trembling in Sanghyuk’s arms like a virgin. It was wrecking Sanghyuk utterly.  
  
Sanghyuk turned his head and pressed his mouth to Jaehwan’s ear, murmuring, “Will you come with me inside you? Please?” He thumbed the slit of Jaehwan’s cock, just to hear him moan. “I know you’ll laugh at me later for it, but I’m not going to last.”  
  
“Won’t laugh,” Jaehwan mumbled thickly. He circled his hips down to meet Sanghyuk’s. “You come first.”  
  
Sanghyuk wondered if this was a competition now, whoever could last the longest. Jaehwan would win that, if he wanted to. Sanghyuk didn’t particularly care.   
  
“You feel good,” Sanghyuk murmured, moving faster, losing his rhythm and not caring. He was moving his hand over Jaehwan’s cock still, the skin slick with precome. “But you know that, don’t you? Is it alright if I come inside you, can I, please—”  
  
Jaehwan inhaled deeply, arching against Sanghyuk, and surprised Sanghyuk by coming, first, a cry torn out of his throat that sounded almost musical. His cock twitched in Sanghyuk’s hand, and the feeling of him clenching down on Sanghyuk’s cock tipped him over the edge. He came inside Jaehwan, who held Sanghyuk close through his orgasm.  
  
“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk murmured, the sound choked, as he carded his hand over Jaehwan’s hair. “Jaehwan.”  
  
It took Sanghyuk a few moments to catch his breath, come down off the orgasm high, but when he did he noticed Jaehwan was still trembling, still tightly coiled despite the fact that he, most definitely, came. There was a splash of semen on Sanghyuk’s stomach to prove it.   
  
“Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk asked, pulling away, and this time Jaehwan let him, released his hold on his shoulders. His nails had drawn a little blood, red crescents on Sanghyuk’s skin.   
  
Before Sanghyuk could voice a question, Jaehwan rolled away, quickly, efficiently, and then he was off the bed, striding towards the bathroom.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sanghyuk asked, breathless and confused.   
  
Jaehwan didn’t turn around. “Your technique needs some polishing, love,” he said, tone neutral. Sanghyuk winced. “As much as I appreciate variety, I would rather not do that again.”  
  
“Jaehwan—” Sanghyuk said, but the bathroom door had already closed with a soft click.


End file.
